


Three Sentence AU Prompts

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Reincarnation, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: If you have Twitter you can go to@bouquet543and reply to the pinned tweet with a lil something!Please no problematic ships like incestuous ones (yes that includes Azurrin and Corrin/Royals) or adult/minor ships. Also no mu/second gen ships like RobcinaAlso ships that aren’t necessarily problematic but I’m not really a fan of so I’d just rather not write:Chrom/SumiaHrid/LaegjarnMarth/CaedaEliwood/LynHector/Farina or FlorinaAlfonse/Fjorm, Anna, or Lachesis (idk how that last one exists either lmao)Literally anyone/Faye, Tharja, Loki, Surtr, Gustav, Serra, Camilla, Oliver, Valter, Silvia, Reinhardt or JuliusSignificant age gap ships (like a parent with a character that may still be an adult but still young enough to be their child)Also keep it sfw!!!





	1. Blind Date - Clair/Gray

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Twitter you can go to **_@bouquet543_** and reply to the pinned tweet with a lil something!
> 
> Please no problematic ships like incestuous ones (yes that includes Azurrin and Corrin/Royals) or adult/minor ships. Also no mu/second gen ships like Robcina
> 
> Also ships that aren’t necessarily problematic but I’m not really a fan of so I’d just rather not write:  
> Chrom/Sumia  
> Hrid/Laegjarn  
> Marth/Caeda  
> Eliwood/Lyn  
> Hector/Farina or Florina  
> Alfonse/Fjorm, Anna, or Lachesis (idk how that last one exists either lmao)  
> Literally anyone/Faye, Tharja, Loki, Surtr, Gustav, Serra, Camilla, Oliver, Valter, Silvia, Reinhardt or Julius  
> Significant age gap ships (like a parent with a character that may still be an adult but still young enough to be their child)
> 
> Also keep it sfw!!!

“Crazy how we’ve both known Alm for so long and this is our first meeting, huh?” Clair giggled.

“Yeah, I cant believe it either.” Gray responded. “I’m glad we finally got this chance to get to know each other, though.”


	2. Coffee Shop (Soundtrack) - Alfonse/Bruno

“Mmm, this is really sweet.” The blue haired man raved, sipping on the warm beverage handed to him.

“Just like you.” Bruno winked from behind the counter.


	3. Reincarnation - Alfonse/Hrid

Whether they were princes, commoners, businessmen or students, it did not matter. In each life, Alfonse and Hrid always found a way to each other.

“You....” Hrid whispered under his breath as he took in the sight of his companion from many lives.


	4. College - Alfonse/Summoner

Your roommate’s brother was visiting for the weekend, and insisted you accompany them for the day. You were happy to, and you all had a wonderful time together.

“Call or text me sometime.” Alfonse smiled before leaving, handing you a piece of paper with his phone number on it.


	5. Hanahaki disease - Sharena/Soleil

Soleil watched the Askran princess dance in the garden, her heart swooning at her happy expression. Suddenly, she felt the urge to cough, and when she did, she took note of the flower petals that fell from her mouth into her hand. Sharena looked over at her, concern replacing joy.


	6. Another Coffee Shop (Soundtrack) - Alfonse/Summoner

“Excuse me? This muffin looks delicious, but I didn’t order it.” You approached the man working behind the counter.

“I know. It’s a free gift.” He replied, smiling. Whether he was flirting with you or simply trying to provide good service, you couldn’t tell. But a free muffin was a free muffin and he was rather cute.


End file.
